Onyx Bizarre Universe
by Astaroh-M
Summary: Follow the journey of a simple Onyx that after one horrible mistake now must try her best to survive against the Gem Empire. (Slightly AU)
1. Ch- 01 - Pressure

Colony One, the first colony ever made by White Diamond, its original name -if it ever had one- lost to the ages in favor of being immortalized as the first step of our ever-growing empire.

This is my home, I wasn't born here, but thanks to my talents my superiors reward me with the great honor of working here.

So, what do I do you ask? Lead hundreds of Gems through the cosmos? Fight against the most dangerous enemies of gemkind? Pilot the fastest ships?

No.

My job is a little more… smaller than that.

"Onyx! I can't believe you aren't done yet! The statues are for tomorrow!"

I'm a… sculptor, not that here's anything wrong with that! I love my job, really!

"B-but White Agate ma'am! The report said that they're for the next month!" I try to defend myself.

But my boss isn't exactly, the kind type of gem.

"Yes, and because of that I'm planning on surprising White Diamond by having all the preparations ready a week before time, maybe she will say a word to me! A sentence even!" she explains with a smile at the mention of our ruler, a smile that immediately turns into a scowl as she looks at my unfinished work, "but my surprise can't happen if everything isn't ready, so, go back to work!"

And with that final yell, the pristine form of White Agate leaves my workshop.

I leave out a small sigh and look at the unfinished statue.

A perfect, with an emphasis in perfect, one on one copy of White Diamond, yeah my workshop is quite big, benefits of being one of the best I guess, it has taken me years but soon it would be finished and just in time for the anniversary of the foundation of the planet!

It's my biggest job and one that I'm quite proud of!

If only the other Onyxes could see me now!

"Ok! Just a little more!"

With that, I summon my chisel tonfas and get to work.

-

"Done!" I yell from the top of the statue, it has taken me the whole night but it was finally done, and just in time to see the sun bath the whole capital, its rays reflecting at the white buildings and content smile appears on my face.

Truly a perfect sight for the perfect ruler.

My gaze moves towards my right hand, on the back is my gem, a perfectly normal onyx, black with white lines around it.

The smile drops from my face.

"Not perfect enough…"

I shake my head and try to ignore all of those useless feelings.

"Well, time to give the good news to White Agate!" I say as I jump from the top of the statue towards the base.

Only to found out that White Agate is already here.

"So? What do you think?" I ask with a proud smile.

A smile that soon is replaced with worry as I see White Agate's frown.

"I… expected more from you Onyx," she says with a final tone.

"Wha-what?" I say, though I can barely hear my own voice, it comes out more like a small whisper.

"Years of work and this is the best you can offer?" She continues while looking at me with a raised brow, judging me.

"I-I think it's pretty good?" I whisper once again.

White Agate face turns into one of anger.

"Pretty good? Pretty good!? You think that our glorious Diamond deserves a "pretty good" work!? She deserves perfection!" She yells at me and then takes a big breath, while massaging her eyes, "Fortunately I was smart enough to ask for a White Onyx to make another statue a few decades ago."

"What?"

What? Why she would do that?

"I honestly believed that you could make something perfect, even with your own imperfections, but I didn't want to risk it."

Then… why make me do this?

"I-I don't understand…"

"Simply dear, have you make a true perfect statue then I could have presented two gifts to White Diamond!" She sighs with a hand over her head, "but alas, here will only be one."

"...What, what will you do with my statue then?" I ask with some apprehension.

"Hmmm, destroy it," she casually says with a shrug.

…

"No," I say before I could think about it.

"Excuse me?" White Agate asks with a shocked face.

"I-I mean, don't you think it will be a waste of resources to not use it for anything?" I try to calm the situation while giving her a salute.

But she isn't having any of it.

"I don't care." Her tone cold, shock turning into rage

Please don't.

"It's an ugly."

Please.

"Imperfect."

Stop

"Wasted of space."

…

"Like you."

I snapped, I couldn't feel my body as I rushed towards her, one tonfa in each hand.

I was on top of her before she could react and then I simply start hitting her, again and again, all over her perfect colored body.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

Except for the gem in her forehead, even with all my rage and desperation I never got near it.

And then, she poofed.

After that there was just silence, fortunately for me, White Agate don't bring guards with her to the capital, after all, nothing could go wrong in White Diamond's first colony, right?

And so I keep staring at the gem in front of me, a perfect cut White Agate.

I'm not sure when, but at some moment I started to laugh and laugh and laugh.

"Hahahahaha, oh my stars, I'm so getting cracked for this."

Curious, why I'm crying if I'm laughing?


	2. Ch- 02 - Running

"Ok, Onyx breath, breath, you may not need to do it but I hear that helps," I start talking to myself as I move around my workshop from one side to the other while trying to not freak out, which is quite difficult when you have lots of reasons to freak out.

"Everything will be fine, everything will be fine, honestly maybe you're just exaggerating the situation." I stop moving and see White Agate's Gem from the corner of my eyes, resting on top of one of my desks.

…

…

"I'm so shattered!" I suddenly yell, covering my eyes with my hands.

"Ok, ok, maybe you can tell her that it was just a silly accident, yes!" I start pacing around again. "You trip and fell on top of her, that's all! With your wea-crafting tools first! Several times! While yelling to her to shut up!"

…

"I hope my execution will be fast…"

This is useless, I will be shattered, I can see it, White Agate will reform eventually and she will send guards to capture my and then it will be my end, not even the best Zircon in the galaxy could save me for attacking an Agate. All of my years of hard work wasted.

"And for what!? Some stupid pride!?" I yell in frustration while glaring at the giant statue that started all of this.

Without thinking I started to walk towards one of its legs, and punch it in rage.

"This is all your fault!"

I punch it again.

"So what if you were a life's work!?"

And again.

"So what if you were going to prove that I'm as good as the perfect White Onyxes!?"

In what point I have summoned my weapons?

"You're worthless now!"

And with that last punch, I stop.

"Oh-oh dear."

The leg is almost completely destroyed and cracks start to expand around it.

"This is bad, this is really bad," I whisper as I look around for something that can stop the cracks, but I know is useless.

The leg finally breaks apart and the statue starts to fall down.

"Ahhhhh!"

I run towards White Agate's Gem and quickly pick it up, pressing her against my chest to protect her from all the debris as I move under the desk.

Then the statue crashes into the ground, causing a small earthquake and destroying completely one of the sides of my workshop.

I can't help but stare as my whole life continues to break down, piece by piece.

"I need to escape," is what comes out of my mouth after a few seconds of contemplation.

"Please don't hate me," I whisper to the Gem in my hand and I place her over the desk again, then I quickly start to run through the rubble made by the statue, I could see some ships coming to investigate in the distance.

I need to be fast and find someplace where I can hide.

-

After a few hours of running in between alleys, I finally stopped to take a break, I managed to reach one of the lower levels of the city, few Gems come here, is old and doesn't have the pristine and shiny looks that most of the surface levels have.

I have never thought I it before but… the capital really doesn't have that many colors, doesn't it?

All the buildings are white, the streets are white, even the ground is white or light grey!

The only points of color you can see around are other Gems, and even then most of them have White Diamond's uniforms… like me.

I look at my reflection from one of the less dirty windows around.

Just short of reaching a Quartz soldier height, and certainly not as muscular, with straight black hair that reaches my back, black with white horizontal lines that cross it, just like the rest of my body, just like my Gem.

I snap out of my thoughts as I hear footsteps behind me.

"Who's there!" I yell as I prepare to run if necessary.

"Sorry! Sorry! I didn't want to startle you!, is just that I saw you running and usually people don't come down here unless they're trying to hide, and trying to hide means that they're being followed and being followed means that- ugh! Sorry, I'm rambling! I just wanted to know if you're fine!"

I can't help but stare at the Gem, ignoring part of her rambling.

"So many colors," I whisper in a little awe.

She is smaller than me with a somewhat stout build and cream-colored short spiky hair, I could see her gem but her body has so many different colors, is incredible.

"Huh? Sorry! I know many don't like to look at me but I thought that maybe you were in trouble and I wanted to help and… I will, I will leave now!" She ends turning around and trying to leave very fast.

"Wa-wait! Don't leave!" I yell in panic.

The Gem stops moving and turns her head slightly at my direction.

"You-you're right, I'm trying to hide… I'm Onyx, nice to meet you?"

The other Gem turns around and gives me a small smile.

"Nice to meet you Onyx, I'm Crazy Lace! But… my fri-friends call me, Happy!" She says eagerly, though her smile turns into a frown fast, "or at least, they did when they were around."

Well, this turned awkward pretty fast.

"So, why are you trying to hide?" She asks, no doubt trying to change the subject, and I thank her for that.

"I attacked an Agate," it's my immediate response.

Wait, saying that is worse than awkward silence!

I close my eyes and prepare to hear some yelling… that never came, when I open my eyes what I see is Crazy Lace's face full of, wonder?

"Whoa! Really?" She asks, the excitement clearly evident in her voice.

"Ye-yes?"

I'm confused.

"That's so brave! I wish I could do something like that!"

"Huh!?"

Very confused, and this isn't the time to start blushing!

"Every time my friends and I were attacked by an Agate and her Quartz or drone scouts we always ran away, I wish I could be brave enough to fight back, maybe then… they could still be here with me." She explains and ends glaring at her hands.

"Wait, why would you be attacked by anyone?" I ask curiously.

And it seems like it was her turn to be confused instead.

"What do you mean why? I'm an overcooked Crazy Lace with way too many colors, I was supposed to be just another White Agate but I came out wrong, that's not enough reason?"

"That's…"

Cruel, way too cruel.

Suddenly she raises her head and her eyes wide.

"We need to run, now!" She yells while still watching the sky.

I turn my head to see what scared her and then panic starts to run through my body as I recognize the figure that's slowly floating towards us.

"Angelite…" I whisper in fear, my legs not responding.

A gemanoid form slowly stops in front of us just above the ground, her whole body is slim and lanky, a simple white dress covers her whole body, while her face is covered by a mask with a serene emotionless face on it, her hair color is light blue, short and wavy, and her gem seems to be right below her neck.

"Please don't run, it doesn't cause me pleasure to hunt you down and you will only prolong the inevitable," she calmly says.


	3. Ch- 03 - Breathless

You tend to all kind of rumors and gossips when you're working with other Gems, and when I was working in my home planet with other Onyxes there was one kind of gossip that people love to talk about, Angelite hunters.

Gems created with the purpose of hunting down Off-Colors in White Diamond's colonies.

There were the typical drone scouts and Quartz squads but when White's court wanted results? They send one Angelite.

And so she's here, do I really deserve such attention?

I guess it doesn't matter, I can't escape her, it's useless.

I can already feel my body losing strength, it's almost like I'm floating… No, wait, I'm floating.

The Angelite is controlling the wind around me to raise me towards her.

"Surrender now or I will be forced to destroy your physical form," she says in her entirety too calm voice, "you can leave, I don't have any interest in you," she says towards Crazy Lace in a dismissive tone and proceeds to ignore her.

I can see the short Gem paralyzed in fear, too scared to move.

"...!" I try to speak, but no sound comes out of my mouth, why?

Ah, she's taking away the air around my mouth, I can feel a slight pressure, I don't need to breathe of course, but without air, I can't respond to her.

She moves slowly towards me, her mask almost touching my face.

"I can't hear you~" She giggles and for the first time I hear some emotion in her voice, I don't like it.

She's… she's enjoying this, isn't she?

"Hey! Leave her alone!" I suddenly hear Crazy Lace yelling from behind.

I feel something fly by my side, almost grazing me, and the next thing I know is that I'm on the ground and so is the Angelite, who's also shaking as electricity goes through her body, on the ground in from of her is some kind of... electric staff?

"Are you alright!?" Crazy Lace asks as she rushes towards me and starts helping me to stand.

She may be short but she's quite strong.

"Ye-yes, what was that?" I answer her and make a question of my own, she probably just save my life.

"I-I don't know! I was so scared, and I didn't want to lose anyone else and she was going to poof you and-!" She starts to respond only to began to panic mid-way.

"Hey," I put a hand on her shoulder and that seems to be enough for her to calm down.

"Thank you, Happy," a smile forms on my face.

And now I'm being hugged.

"Agh!"

Quite the strong hug!

"Sorry! Sorry!" The short Gem apologizes, a blush adorning her face.

…

...

"Ugh... You! I gave you the chance to leave this place unhurt and that's how you repay my kindness!?"

The Angelite suddenly yells, slowly getting back up.

Oh, good! A distraction for the awkward moment!

...Wait, this is worse!

"We need to run, now!" Happy yells as she takes my hand and starts dragging deep into the level.

"You can't escape! I will find both of you and break you!"

Is the last I hear from the Angelite.

-

"...Where exactly are we going?"

I decided to ask after a few hours of running.

Happy has yet to let go of my hand if anything her grip is even stronger as if I were to disappear the moment she releases it.

"Huh? Oh sorry! Hmmm well, I'm not sure if there's a place where we can be safe from her on the planet so…" She starts explaining as we move through some old spaceships debris.

Seriously? I know this place is quite old but why couldn't they pick up all this trash?

"...I was thinking that maybe we could leave the planet?" She finishes as she stops in front of quite the old and ship, quite old and small pink ship to more precise.

"Huh!? Leave the planet!? In what, that thing!?" I yell, my eyes moving faster from Happy to the old ship.

"Who's making all that noise!?" A voice suddenly came out from the inside of the ship.

The front door quickly opens to reveal, one skinny Gem, she is mainly of white color but with golden lines crossing all over her body and short hair, hair that looks like she just came out of an explosion.

"Hi, Lim! Long-time no see!" Happy greets her, waving at her with the hand she's not using to hold me.

"She's a Limonite Topaz, but I call her Lim," Happy whispers towards me.

"...I thought you said that you didn't have more friends?"

That was probably quite rude from my part, but my mind is still trying to process the leaving the planet thing.

Happy just looks a little sheepish though.

"Well, she's not exactly…" she starts explaining but is interrupted.

"Didn't I tell you to don't come back!?" The Topaz yells at Happy's direction while glaring at the short Gem.

"...my friend." Happy finishes.

…

"Can I have my hand back?"


	4. Ch- 04 - Welcome Aboard

"Well!? Why are you here? And why did you bring another Gem!" The Topaz yells once again after a second of silence where no-one said anything.

At least my hand is free again, good?

"Sh-she needs help! And, and you said that the ship was almost ready, right?" Happy exclaims with some hope in her voice.

"And what makes you think that I will want to help you! Or a complete stranger for that matter!" The Topaz answers back angrily.

"Hey, are you sure that we need to leave? Can we just… hide forever?" I murmur to Happy.

It's dumb I know, but I spent so many years working to get into this planet… I don't… I don't want to leave, it's everything towards what I worked really going to become a waste of time? A wasted of a life?

The Topaz just snorts.

"Well, unless you want to live for more than a month then I don't think that's your best option." She mocks me.

Fortunately, Happy gives more details.

"The anniversary of the colony is getting close, during that time the patrols triple in size, we usually had a safe place where to hide but…" she tries to finish her sentence but guilt shows in her face and she turns her head down.

"Until last year, when you were followed and we lost everything," The Topaz finishes for her, her tone bitter and melancholic.

"It was an accident! I didn't know they were following me!" Happy suddenly yells, tears in her eyes.

"It doesn't matter! It was your fault! And now they're all gone!" Tears almost start to form in the Topaz eyes too.

"Enough!"

I interrupt before the can keep yelling.

Now they're both looking at me.

"I know isn't my place to talk about what happened but I don't think that yelling about things will solve anything, unless you want to attract a patrol," I explain to both of them.

"Besides, whatever had happened in the past," I put a hand on Happy's shoulder, "she just saved my life, so you don't get to yell at her anyway," I finish, glaring at Topaz eyes daring her to say anything else.

She just glares back for a moment before looking around the place and in the sky, then with a tsk she turns around and starts moving inside the ship.

"Enter quickly, I don't want to attract more undesired guesses."

A satisfied smile settles on my face, then I look down to tell Happy to go first only to see her awe face again.

"Well! What are we waiting for? Let's go!" I quickly say and walk towards the door.

-

"So she saved you?" The Topaz… Lim, asks after we're inside.

She's sitting on the only chair that isn't destroyed. Honestly, most of the place seems to be barely holding together, lights are dim and only one monitor is working, does she really expects to leave in this thing?

"Yes, from an Angelite," I answer after observing the place.

At that her eyes wide for a moment.

"An Angelite? Well, that's certainly something."

Happy seems to blush at the… compliment?

"Do we… do we really need to leave?" I ask once again, here's has to be another option, right?

Lim just sighs.

"Hiding isn't an option anymore after White's Court find out that so many Off-Colors were living in their wonderful planet," I could hear the heavy sarcasm in her voice, "they started to hunt us down much harder, we're not safe anymore."

"He-hey! It's not so bad! I'm sure you can find someplace where you can live in peace! Maybe some big asteroid! Or some empty moon!" Happy says from my side, trying to make me feel better.

"Whoa, whoa who say to I'm taking you with me?" Lim interrupts.

"Lim! Please! Are you honestly going to leave her here?" Happy begs.

"Don't call me that!"

Lim starts but I ignore her and instead focus on Happy.

"Wait, why only me!? You're coming too!" I exclaimed.

"Bu-but if Lim doesn't want to…" Happy says in a hopeless tone.

"No buts! If you don't go then I don't go!" I put my foot down.

Happy just looks at me in surprise.

Did she really expect a different answer from me?

This is just too much! First I have to leave my old life behind, the only life I ever knew, and now I must leave the only ally that I have too? No! Not happening!

"Fine by me! Neither of you is coming then!" Lim yells raising her hands in the air, her tone exasperated.

I glared at her, she glares at me and Happy just looks at the floor.

…

…

I keep on glaring, and Lim's face starts to waver.

I keep glaring.

...

"Ugh… Fine! You can come!" She ends giving in, I would like to think that it wasn't all thanks to my glare and she actually wants us with her too. "Being alone in space would be horrible anyway," she murmurs the last part

Heh.

"Really?" Happy looks to her with a big smile on her face.

"But!" Lim suddenly says, raising one finger.

I knew it would be that easy.

"I can't leave yet, the ship isn't ready," she says, looking to the side trying to not look us in the eyes.

"What?" Is all I can say.

This day is just too much for me.

"I need one last piece for the ship so it can fly out of here, a working powercell to jump-start the engine," she explains as she turns to the only working monitor.

She presses some buttons and we see the picture of the piece she needs.

"And I already search for one everywhere in the lower sectors without luck, so that means," she massages the sides of her head, "that we need to find one in the uppers sectors, while staying hidden, steal it, run away from the guards, come back here, install it and fly away, all while hoping that no one too powerful takes an interest in us."

…

"What."

"Unless you have a better idea?" She asks me sarcastically.

Unfortunately for her and me...

"I do actually."


End file.
